Origins of a Future King
by Cambian
Summary: Prequel to ANOTHER LIFE. This is the story of Talon's life before he saved Harry from the war and became King of New Camelot. Contains slash. You should read ANOTHER LIFE first. Rating is subject to change.
1. A Drop of Color

Confusion rules this shifting age  
And uproar fills the town  
My thoughts of you are drowning in the noise  
How could you know?  
Why should you know me?

You gently nourish my dry skin  
A drop of color saves me from  
The fate I'm facing everyday  
A single bloom piercing the snowdrift

How softly, the springtime breezes sing  
How deeply, the distant mountain breathe  
There are so many things to show to you

Oh why does hate bring forth more hate?  
A long abandoned fruit  
is hastening the process of decay  
This country's starved, it's void of feeling

How softly, the springtime breezes sing  
How deeply, the distant mountain breathe  
There are so many things to show to you

One of these days

How softly, the springtime breezes sing  
How deeply, the distant mountain breathe  
There are so many things to show to you

_**(A Drop of Color – Hyde)**_

**Chapter 1**

**Birth - 14**

_**Part 1**_

_**Crimson Lady**_

Sir Gawain was known for his sexual exploits. He had two sons with different women, and his third child was on his way, this one with his wife. It was by no means a shock that when he met The Crimson Lady Lillian of Avalon that he should want to bed her. Had he still been an unmarried man he was sure that he would have gladly married her, but his marriage was political and divorce was something that was not allowed. Besides, Merlin himself had sent him on this mission, surly the Wizard knew that he would meet the beautiful sorceress and that he would surly bed her. He would have to thank the old wizard later on.

~~~~~****~~~~~

Nine months had passed since Gawain's encounter with Lady Lillian. He was finally at home with his wife and his three sons. Florence was five this year, Lovell had just turned three, and Gingalain had just been born four months ago. Gawain was a happy man, a very happy man.

It was as this happy man was heading off to do his daily duties that he nearly stumbled upon the woven basket. Gawain kneeled down slowly and pulled back the basket's coverings, revealing a baby with obsidian hair and oceanic blue eyes.

"Oh dear, who left you hear little one. Surly it is not safe for a babe to be left upon a doorstep."

It was at this moment that the knight noticed the letter pinned to the boy's blanket. He pulled it out and slowly began to read.

_Dearest Gawain,_

_This is our son Talon; he was named by the Lady of the Lake herself. He is such a happy baby. I wish that I could care for him, but he is destined for greatness and he can not find that greatness in Avalon. Forgive me for leaving our boy upon a doorstep. Please take care of our beloved son._

_Yours ever so sincerely,_

_The Crimson Lady Lillian of Avalon._

Gawain read the letter several times before looking back down at the babe.

"What ever shall I do with you?"

_**Part 2**_

_**Nothing but a set of Milk Jugs.**_

Gawain carried the bundle into his home, a soft smile on his face as he looked down at the little child. He winced when he noticed that his wife had entered the room with the children.

"What do you have there, my dear husband?"

Gawain sighed softly. "Talon. I told you many months ago about my encounter with the Crimson Lady. It would appear that she conceived a child."

The little bundle in Gawain's arms started whimpering before he began to cry. "Oh. He must be hungry." Gawain looked up at his wife slowly and smiled before moving closer to here. "Dear wife…you are still nursing little Gingalain. Perhaps you could spare some milk for little Talon?"

The woman slapped Gawain hard across the face. "What am I Gawain? A couple of milk jugs?"

Talon began to cry harder. As his tears fell, the furniture around the room began to shake and rock. The woman's eyes widened in fear and she took the child from her husband. "I will feed him, but he will never be my son!"

She sat down with the small child and took out her breast, allowing the boy to happily latch on. The furniture settled back into previous positions.

"Talon huh? That will have to be changed. How about Percival."

Gawain frowned at the name. "No, he was named by the Lady of the Lake. His name can not be changed."

Gawain's wife scowled. "Such an unnatural name. Fine, it shall remain Talon but do not come crying to me when the other children make fun of it."

Gawain smiled softly and took back the boy when he had finished nursing and fallen to sleep. "No one would dare speak one cruel word to him. He is just as perfect as any other child."

Gawain looked down upon his sleeping child's face, feeling content to have the boy in his arms. He was not seen outside of his home that day.

_**Part 3**_

_**Lady of the Lake**_

One year had passed since Talon had been born. Gawain had taken his children out for a bit of fresh air near the lake, his wife coming along to make sure that none of them strayed too close to the water.

An apple had arrived earlier that day. A special gift from the boy's true mother, a special Avalon apple. Gawain had mashed up the apple and was feeding it to his little boy who seemed as if he was tasting the most amazing thing in the world. Then again…a taste for the apples of Avalon was in his blood.

A hawk flew overhead and landed close to Gawain. It had a note tied to its leg. Gawain sighed when he had finished reading the note. Arthur required that he go on a mission. He would be gone for a month. Gawain carried Talon over to his wife and handed him to her. "I must leave now. Arthur has a mission for me. I will be gone for a month."

Gawain kissed his children and his wife before leaving.

Gawain's wife looked at his children and told them to go off and have fun. When they were far enough away she walked over to the lake with Talon and grinned.

"Finally I can get rid of you!"

The woman shoved Talon's head under the water, only to be thrown back a moment later by a wave of water.

"Children are precious gifts." The Lady of the Lake rose out of the water, holding a crying Talon in her arms. "How could you harm such a precious child, one that I have personally blessed?"

The Lady sighed and closed her eyes.

"Lady Morgan?"

A fog appeared over the lake, and out of the fog stepped Morgan le Fey dressed in an elegant dress made of the deepest red. The Lady of the Lake handed over the child to Morgan. "I entrust his health to you Lady Morgan. Do not allow this foul woman to harm him again."

Morgan held her nephew close to her and kissed his forehead before turning to Gawain's wife. She held out her hand and shot a black light to the woman.

"As punishment for harming a precious gift, you will no longer be able to bear children, and when your youngest no longer needs you…you shall spend eternity cast in stone. But for now…black sight will have to do."

The woman cried out in fright as the world around her grew black with blindness.

Morgan walked into the open field and called to Talon's brothers, taking their home because their mother could not.

The Lady Gawain did not find her way back home for three days, at which time the blindness had worn off.

"You fowl witch!"

Morgan looked up from where she was tending to the two infants.

"I am no witch my Lady Gawain. I am a sorceress, much more powerful than a witch." Morgan held Talon close to her. "And from this day forth Talon shall be my apprentice, which means that until he is old enough to leave this home…I shall be residing here."

How Morgan loved to watch the Lady Gawain fume.

_**Part 4**_

_**Wolves of Stone**_

It was a beautiful summer day. Gingalain and Talon were both three and the two were very close siblings. The two had come up with a plan to sneak out of their home so that they could go play in the meadow by the lake. The two boys squealed with happiness as they tried catching butterflies and frogs.

Both looked up at the same time when a loud growling reached their ears.

"Doggy!" Gingalain giggled and walked closer to the 'dog' not realizing that it was a wolf that hadn't eaten for quite some time.

"No Gingi! No doggy! Woofie!" Talon ran after his brother, afraid that something bad was about to happen.

~~~~~****~~~~~

Both Morgan and Gawain were completely distraught. The two youngest boys had up and disappeared on them and they could not be found anywhere.

"Wolf! There is a wolf in the meadow with two little boys! Somebody help them! Wolf!"

Morgan and Gawain looked to one another before they both ran off in the direction of the meadow, but when they got there…the wolf had already attacked.

~~~~~****~~~~~

"NO! Bad Woofie!" The wolf had snarled and snapped at Gingalain's hand. Talon had stepped in front of his brother and put his hands out just in time. When the wolf came too close, power shot out of the little boy's hands and turned the wolf to stone.

~~~~~****~~~~~

Morgan and Gawain watched in awe as a three year old Talon turned the wolf to stone to save his big brother. Gingalain had begun to cry as the two adults made their way closer.

Talon turned slowly and wrapped his arms around his brother. "Is okay Gingi. Woofie gone now!"

Morgan looked back at Gawain and sighed.

"I am afraid that it is time he comes to live with me now. He must be trained properly."

Gawain didn't want to give his little boy away, but he knew that Morgan would remain within Camelot. Gawain nodded slowly and picked up Gingalain as Morgan picked up Talon, separating the two brothers and taking them to separate households.

_**Part 5**_

_**Tickle a Sleeping Dragon**_

It was not often that Talon was sent into the forest alone. He was only a seven year old after all and only had three full years of magical training under his belt. Most of his magic still happened instinctual and could not be called on command.

Still, Talon was more than grateful to get out of the stuffy old shop where he worked as Morgan's apprentice.

He hadn't seen his family much in the past few years, but he had heard that his brother Florence had begun his apprenticeship as a knight, while Lovell had started the early stages of training with their father. His brother Gingalain would begin his own training the next year.

He didn't see them much and he missed them.

Talon sighed as he made his way deep into the forest, a list in one hand and a basket with a knife in the other. He had been sent out to gather potion ingredients. This forest was notorious for having plenty of the magical herbs…as well as many mythical creatures. Word had it that a young dragon had been spotted and that hunters had been searching for the beast. Talon hoped that they would never find the beautiful beast.

A frightened cry caught Talon's ears, and he began running in the direction, only to find that his hopes had already been crushed.

The beautiful black dragon had been captured by heavy chains and a group of hunters surrounded it, ready to make the killing blow.

"STOP!"

The hunters looked confused when Talon stepped in front of the dragon, seemingly not afraid of the beast that was struggling to be free behind him.

"Get out of the way kid. We're only doing our job!"

"Your job? You kill innocent creatures. There have only been dragon sightings, there have been no missing livestock or people. This dragon has done nothing to hurt anyone."

The hunters laughed, and one of them took a swipe at the dragon, only to have the branched of a tree reach out and rip him off of the ground, binding him to the trunk. Talon turned slowly to look at the others, and the trees around them did the same, binding them as they had bound the dragon.

Talon moved closer to the dragon and touched its muzzle, rubbing it slowly.

"Hold on young dragon. I'm going to get these bindings off of you."

Talon grabbed one of the swords and started using it to pry up the stakes driven deep into the ground holding the chains in place. When the dragon was free it spread its wings and took to the sky.

~~~~~****~~~~~

Talon had started searching for the magical herbs that his aunt wanted him to collect. His basket was nearly filled with them when a strong wind picked up. Talon covered the herbs with his body to keep them from blowing away. A loud thump behind him revealed that the dragon had landed.

Talon turned slowly and smiled.

"It isn't safe here dragon."

The dragon let smoke curl out of his nose.

"_I am beginning to see that. I have done nothing and still those humans attacked."_

Talon rubbed the dragon's nose before hugging it.

"These are tough times for dragons. I'll speak to King Arthur about it. There is no reason that you should have to fear for your life when you have done nothing wrong."

The dragon curled its lips up in a smile, though it looked more like it was snarling. The dragon wrapped its wings around Talon and spoke one last time.

"_You are a friend of dragons. We will come whenever you call young human."_

The slightest pain rippled through Talon's back as the mark of a dragon took over his back, marking him as a friend to all dragons.

~~~~~****~~~~~

A dragon landed in the center of a busy market square in Camelot. Talon slowly slid off of the dragon's back, the beast's tail guiding him down safely. Talon waved good bye to the dragon as it flew off, shocking everyone within the village, including his aunt.

_**Part 6**_

_**End of an Era**_

Sweat poured down Talon's face as he sparred with his father and brother. A year before he had begun training with a sword at his father's insistence and Morgan had agreed…as long as he spent most of his day on his magic.

Talon could do many high level spells and brew almost any potion. At nine…Talon was just a few short years away from the end of his apprenticeship.

A falcon flying overhead caused the spar to end. It was a signal.

It wasn't long ago that his cousin Mordred had become a traitor, wanting the thrown for himself. Mordred had gathered his own army, and the falcon was to be the sign that the war was about to start.

Gawain sighed and closed his eyes. "I fear that this is the end of an era." He kissed each of his sons on the head before heading to war.

~~~~~****~~~~~

Talon was panting by the time he arrived on the shore. King Arthur had been mortally wounded and Mordred had been killed. Talon watched as the boat holding his uncle Arthur and his aunt Morgan began to sail off.

"Father was right…it is the end of an era…"

~~~~~****~~~~~

Arthur had been laid to rest in Avalon, and yet Talon was still at a funeral. His stepmother had gotten sick and passed away. Rumor had it that she had been cursed for betraying her king Arthur by giving Mordred secrets that Arthur had told only Gawain.

No one really knew what had happened though.

Talon wrapped his arms around Gingalain. "I am sorry brother."

Gingalain pushed his brother away, causing him to trip on a stone and fall. Talon looked up at his brother with wide eyes.

"It was you, wasn't it? You never liked my mother."

Gingalain spat at Talon's feet before walking away, leaving his half brother alone in his confusion.

_**Part 7**_

_**Death of a Legend**_

Morgan ushered Talon into Merlin's bedchambers. The great wizard was on his deathbed and had asked to speak with Talon.

Morgan left the room, allowing Talon to sit on the stool beside the old man.

"Talon…you are destined for greatness." Merlin seemed to struggle to speak and breathe. "You…will be the one…to save Camelot…and lead it back to greatness."

Twelve year old Talon looked confused. "What do you mean Merlin? How is that possible? I'm just a boy."

Merlin took Talon's hand and smiled. "But you will be great. I have always seen greatness in you."

Merlin took a deep breath. "In a time of war and corruption, you will set things right."

Merlin patted Talon's hand before drawing his last breath.

_**Part 8**_

_**Alone**_

Morgan sat Talon down with a bright smile on her face.

"There is nothing more I can teach you Talon, you have finished your apprenticeship."

A large grin came to Talon's face, and his oceanic blue eyes sparkled with glee. Talon hugged his aunt before pulling away when a battle weary knight opened the door, pain contorting his face.

The knight removed his helmet and kneeled.

"It is my deepest regret to inform young Lord Talon…that Sir Gawain has fallen in battle.

~~~~~****~~~~~

Talon stood far away from his brothers. The three of them still believed that he had killed their mother. He wondered if they thought that he was responsible for this too. He wouldn't be surprised with the way that they were looking at him.

Talon closed his eyes before turning away as his father's body was set upon a burning raft and set adrift on the lake. A crystalline tear fell from Talon's eyes as he walked away from the last of his family.

_**Part 9**_

_**Run**_

Talon's life ended during the summer of his fourteenth year. His father had died exactly one year ago, and now an army was marching upon Camelot. They would be there by dawn. He had packed up all of his belongings inside of a trunk and shrunk them down to a manageable size. He didn't let anyone know that he was leaving as he walked away from Camelot.

~~~~~****~~~~~

It had been a month since Talon had left Camelot. He had traveled night and day for one week before choosing a spot in the middle of the woods to build a cabin. With his magic it had only taken fourteen hours to build the cabin properly.

He was working on gathering food when Morgan came. By the look in her eyes…he knew that it was with bad news.

"What news do you have Morgan."

Morgan sat down on a log and looked at her nephew.

"Your mother was discovered burned to death by dragon fire. Your brothers have all fallen in the war. I am sorry"

Talon looked away.

"What of Camelot?"

"It fell in three days. The people are all filled with despair. Why did you run?"

Talon looked away. "The weight of the world should never be set upon the back of a child. The Lady of the Lake and Merlin were foolish to have chosen me."

Talon looked up at the sky, letting his tears fall.

"Perhaps I will make up for what I have done one day…but for now…I am just a child who couldn't help but run."

Morgan kissed his forehead softly.

"You will be given a second chance…I just know it"

* * *

Author's Note - There will be 6 chapters to this story.

Also, if you check my profile, you will find a link to the playlists for this story and Another Life.

Enjoy, and remember to review. I will right the sequel to Another Life after I have finished this story!


	2. Let You Down

Trust me  
There's no need to fear  
Everyone's here  
Waiting for you to finally be one of us

Come down  
You may be full of fear  
But you'll be safe here  
When you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me

I will let you down  
I'll let you down I'll  
When you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me

Trust me  
I'll be there when you need me  
You'll be safe here  
When you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me

I will let you down  
I'll let you down I'll  
When you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me

I will let you down  
I'll let you down I'll  
When you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me

Never want to come down  
Never want to come down  
Never want to come down

Down, let you down

I will let you down  
I'll let you down I'll  
When you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me

I will let you down  
I'll let you down I'll  
When you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me

_(Let You Down – Three Days Grace)_

**Chapter 2**

**14-20**

_**Part 1**_

_**The Sorcerer in the Forest**_

The three villages closest to Talon's new home were all abuzz with the gossip. It was said that the sorcerer would provide spells and potions for appropriate prices. If you were nobility, then you would pay with gold and silver, if you were a poor farmer, then you would pay in vegetables. If you were poor but not a farmer then you could pay in certain labors. If you were woman you could help him clean out his home or go about collecting herbs with him. If you were a man then you could cut some fire wood for him. No matter your position he could always find a way for you to pay quite easily for his services.

It was on a chilly winter day that he had his first true customer. A woman had come to him in tears, holding her stomach protectively.

"Please. I have been with my husband for five years and we have not been able to conceive. We wish for a child. Is there anything you can do?"

Talon gave a soft hum before taking the woman inside and sitting her down, offering up a cup of tea. As the woman sat there relaxed he took his opportunity to scan her body with his magic. A curse had been placed upon her, more than likely from a woman who had wanted her husband. The spell was a joke really, so easy to take care of.

"Well, it should be an easy fix. Some jealous amateur placed a cure upon you. I will provide two spells and one potion. The first spell will remove the curse; the second will ensure your protection and protection for your future children from this woman's curse. The potion will help insure that the next time you lay with your husband that you will conceive your child."

The woman seemed absolutely ecstatic that she would soon have a child.

"Now for the means of payment."

The woman looked worried. "My husband and I are poor. We barely have enough to get by."

Talon laughed softly. "I only charge the rich actual money. Now then…I have heard down the grapevine that you are an amazing cook. I would enjoy a stew for dinner; I have everything that you require to make the stew as well as a nice loaf of bread for my dinner. Your payment shall be that you make me this dinner while I go about making that potion for you. Is that a fair enough trade?"

The woman shook her head. "How could that be a fair trade? You will give my husband and I what we want most and all you will get is a meal out of it."

Talon laughed softly. "Yes, I even undercharge nobility. However, I only truly seek what I need to survive. The money I receive from nobles is used to purchase clothing and items for about the house. I hunt for myself and even have a small garden. I am quite comfortable with the little bit that I charge others."

Talon stood slowly and pulled out the things that the woman would need for his dinner.

"I will be back in a few hours and I will send a fairy light to escort you back home safely."

Talon bowed to the woman and left the house so that he could make the potion for his customer.

~~~~~****~~~~~

The woman had given birth to twin boys nine months later. Talon soon became swamped with customers and found himself enjoying helping others.

_**Part 2**_

_**Marry My Daughter**_

Growth spurts were annoying facts of life. Talon had seemingly sprung from five foot six to five foot ten over night. It was more than seemingly of course…it had actually happened.

Talon sighed as he walked through the village. Two weeks prior he had been measured for new clothing that would be made so that he could grow into it. The new wardrobe would cost him nearly all of his savings. Sure he could have made his old clothes grow with him as he had done often, but it was time to change his clothing to show his status as a sorcerer.

At the moment he was covered up by a robe, hiding his face. A fierce gust of wind blew back his hood and Talon gulped, knowing what was about to come

"It's the sorcerer!"

Men and woman alike came up to him, all asking him to marry their daughters. Talon held up his hands and laughed softly.

"Please everyone, calm down. I'm still just a boy, not even sixteen summers old." It was always like this when he came to town.

~~~~~****~~~~~

Talon had his new cloak wrapped around him, the inside was lined with the softest of black furs and the outside was of a very expensive fabric. Talon carried his bundle of new clothes close to his body for a bit of added warmth. He was shocked when a hand touched his shoulder.

Talon frowned when he saw a woman richly dressed out in the middle of the forest so late at night.

"M'Lady, what has you about in this forest at night?"

The woman smiled softly, her crimson eyes boring into Talon's soul.

"I seek a protection spell."

Talon nodded softly, somehow feeling that he would need protection from this strange red eyes woman.

_**Part 3**_

_**Hunter in the Night**_

The harsh winter wind blew through the midnight forest. Many hunters had been found dead within the woods, and Talon had taken it upon himself to search them with his magic each night to find anyone that might be in need. It was on this night that Talon dawned his cloak and began running through the forest. He soon came upon a snow covered lump shaking against a tree and seeking shelter by it. Talon removed his cloak and wrapped it around the man, using his magic to keep them both warmer. He ran with the man floating behind him back to his cabin and set the man up in a nest of blankets next to the blazing fire.

The man watched as Talon filled a bowl with stew that he had made a bit earlier in the night. It would help warm the hunter up.

"Y…you are the Sorcerer of the Forest?"

Talon frowned. "You say that like I am the last person you would expect to be a sorcerer."

The man took the stew thankfully and began eating the hearty meal. After a few bites he spoke.

"I expected an old man with a long white beard…like Merlin. Not a beautiful boy."

Talon began to blush the lightest shade of pink as a strange feeling welling up inside of him.

"Merlin was a wizard. Not a sorcerer."

Talon sat down beside the hunter and sighed, letting his magic go back to searching the forest for any other lost hunters.

"So what is your name sorcerer?"

Talon smirked. This was the first time anyone had asked, he was always just referred to as Sorcerer.

"My name is Talon."

"Well Talon, I'm William." The hunter smiled and finished off his stew as Talon added some more logs to the fireplace.

"You should get some sleep William. It's late."

Talon was about to go deeper into the cabin when a hand wrapped around his wrist and he was pulled back, landing in William's lap. Talon was filled with confusion for a moment before he began struggling against him until William's winter chilled lips met his own warm ones.

Talon's eyes widened in shock as William kissed him before slowly falling closed. Talon's body relaxed against William's as the pleasant sensation ran though him.

~~~~~****~~~~~

Talon groaned as the sun poured in through the windows and began to shine on his closed eye. He opened his eyes slowly and looked away before shifting to get up. An intense pain ran through his spine and he gasped.

He wasn't sure what had happened the night before. He had never kissed anyone before and never been attracted to anyone. In one night that had changed everything. He smiled at the memory of the amazing feelings his body had been subjected to.

Talon looked around, searching for William. He stood slowly and made his way to the door, thinking that perhaps William had left. Upon opening the door Talon saw William with his throat ripped out, killed by some monster that had lured him from the cabin.

_**Part 4**_

_**High Sorcerer**_

It had been two years since William had died, making Talon eighteen years old. It was two days after his springtime birthday that the knights came to knock upon his door.

Talon was in mild shock when they took him to their king.

"You are the Sorcerer from the forest? I expected…well…old and a white beard."

"You are not the only one that had confused me for Merlin. Now then, what can I do for you?"

The king looked over Talon before speaking.

"A dragon has been seen flying around the villages nearby and all that I have sent out to slay the beast have been killed."

Talon could feel a headache coming on.

"What is it with you people? You all assume that because it's big and breaths fire that it wants to destroy your villages and roast your people alive."

The king stood, trying to assert his dominance.

"They are beasts and they have been known to destroy villages."

"All dragons that have taken human life have done it in their own defiance. There was a time when we used to live together with them in peace. Granted there are some species that are more likely to harm humans but they are not bad being on a whole. They are magnificent creatures."

The king sat back down. Talon could already tell that he was arrogant and power starved.

"Do what you must to make him leave then."

"No, I think I'll let the dragon do as he wishes."

A knight brought a sword to Talon's throat.

"Rumor has it that you are the son of the legendary Sir Gawain, knight of the Round Table. It is also said that you are the late King Arthur's nephew and that your entire family is dead. How sad it would be for your lineage to end with you. The Sorcerer that deserted Camelot in its time of need. Perhaps I shall tell my brother that you are alive so that he can destroy you just as he destroyed the rest of your pathetic home."

~~~~~****~~~~~

Talon looked up as the dragon landed before him. He could feel the mark upon his back tingling as it allowed the dragon to know that he was a friend.

"You must leave this area dragon. I fear that they will not stop coming after you until you have left."

The dragon let out a cry. "But my egg is near. I can not simply leave my baby."

That changed things.

"Take me there and I shall make sure that your egg is safe. I will ride upon your back and hold the egg as you change your location. You can come to live within my forest. It will be safe there."

~~~~~****~~~~~

"You did well Sorcerer. There is just…one more thing. You shall use your magic to ensure the victory of my army as we take control over the nearby kingdoms."

Talon knew something like this would happen. Hate brings forth more hate, and greed brings forth more greed. Talon closed his eyes, trying to keep his emotions under control. When he opened his eyes they were pure black and energy was humming around him.

"You do not deserve to rule."

~~~~~****~~~~~

Talon sighed as he walked away from the burning remains of the castle, the scent of burning flesh clinging to him. He would have to find the nearest stream and bathe. He didn't notice the crimson eyes that watched him from the direction of the village.

_**Part 5**_

_**Never to Sleep Again**_

Talon stood with sweat pouring down his body. He brushed his hand across his brow and looked back down at the wood he had been cutting. He could have used magic, but if he used magic for everything…he would begin to look like unattractive. He wasn't sure why, but he had gotten vein sometime in the past couple of years. All of the women falling at his feet didn't help…not that he wanted any of them. He still thought about his night with William often.

"You are quite good at that."

Talon turned quickly and sighed in relief. "M'Lady. What brings you here? Do you need another spell?" This woman with crimson eyes had come to visit him almost weakly since he was fifteen, each time seeking out new spells, though he doubted that she ever used them.

"No Talon, I do not need another spell. I do however need a companion to pass the cold lonely centuries."

Talon laughed softly. "M'Lady, are you proposing marriage. I have many offers but I am not interested in marrying. I think I shall become like a hermit and live alone forever."

The lady laughed darkly. "Talon, you misunderstand me. I seek a companion…to join me forever in this unlife that I have been cursed to. You will also share my curse Talon."

Talon cried out when she was upon him in an instant and pain coursed through his body. This woman was a demon and he had not seen her for what she truly was. Now he would pay with his life.

As Talon was dropped to the ground he closed his eyes, praying that he would be reunited with his family soon, but knowing that he would burn in hell for betraying them.


	3. Cape of Storms

So where do I sail?  
A ship losing control  
My cries swallowed up, lost in the ranging sea

So where has love gone?  
Will I ever reach it?  
The Cape of Storms echoes the pain I feel inside

You'll never notice  
The color of sin  
Just as the storm clouds close in  
It's dark

Here in the shadows  
I am pursued  
Until the ends of the earth  
Embraced

The ghost ship wanders far  
For there is no guiding star  
And this treasure has no meaning anymore

So where do I sail?  
A ship losing control  
My cries swallowed up, lost in the ranging sea

So where has love gone?  
Will I ever reach it?  
The Cape of Storms echoes the pain I feel inside

You know completely  
The taste of sin  
Melting sweet in your mouth  
Like chocolate

A moment of pleasure  
You are fulfilled  
But every dream has its time  
To die

The ghost ship wanders far  
For there is no guiding star  
And this treasure has no meaning anymore

Will this be my fate?

So where do I sail?  
A ship losing control  
My cries swallowed up, lost in the ranging sea

So where has love gone?  
Will I ever reach it?  
The Cape of Storms echoes the pain I feel inside

_(The Cape of Storms – Hyde)_

**Chapter 3**

_**Part 1**_

_**Hate**_

The pain seemed to last forever. He knew that he had to be in hell. What else could burn him so completely and deeply if not the fires of hell. Then the fire began to subside, but it had taken his heartbeat with it. He was one of the living dead, he knew it upon instinct.

A weight sat upon Talon's chest just before he opened his eyes, seeing the woman who had attacked him. Talon reached up to push her off, a rush of knowledge filling him. All of the knowledge that the woman had held was now his own. Talon held his head and backed up against the wall, causing it to crack as he pushed against it.

"What…have you done to me?"

The woman moved over to him and brushed his long black hair away from his now crimson eyes.

"I have made you one of the undead. You will now feed upon the blood of the living…you are now immortal and you shall be my mate."

Talon slapped her hand away.

"No! I will never be yours! You turned me into a monster!"

The woman laughed softly. "Oh you poor thing. I didn't kill that hunter just so that you would push me away. You will come around sooner or later."

Pain filled Talon once more. William. He could remember seeing his body with his neck ripped out. Talon found himself wanting to weep, but the tears would not fall. He looked up, his pain showing clearly through his eyes. He reached out to the woman and held her close before letting out his magic. His magic ran through the demon, ripping her limps from her body and scattering them about the cabin. Talon fled from the cabin and set the building on fire with his magic. The building turned to ash almost immediately, and he called a powerful wind to scatter the ashes to the four corners, so that there was no possibility for the demon to pull herself together.

Then he ran.

He ran until the scent hit him and took control of him. He had seemingly blacked out for a moment, finding that there was a man dead at his feet. Talon could still taste the blood on in his mouth; feel it's warmth in his throat.

He ran again, not stopping until he reached the nearest lake. I fell to his knees, retching up the bloody contents of his stomach.

_**Part 2**_

_**The Moving Island**_

Talon looked up slowly when a wet hand touched his face. He felt at peace when he saw that the Lady of the Lake had come to him in his greatest time of need. He pushed his face lightly against her hand, taking comfort in the small touch.

"My Lady. Oh what have I become? A demon…a monster…is this my punishment for betraying my family? Is this my punishment for letting Camelot fall?"

"No punishment. It is a curse and a gift. You are now immortal as you would have been had your mother kept you on Avalon."

"But at what costs My Lady? I must feed upon human blood. Such dark magic keeps this body animated."

The lady let out a musical sigh.

"Magic is neither light nor dark young one. It is the casters intent that determines the label placed upon it."

"She is right you know nephew."

Talon looked away from the Lady of the Lake and looked upon his aunt with his crimson eyes. Talon frowned when he saw the hilt of Excalibur sticking out from a bundle of fabric. Morgan moved closer to him and kissed his cheek.

"We must hide Excalibur Talon. Many have sought to wield it since Camelot fell and all of them seek it for dark purposes."

Talon forced himself to stand, though he didn't think his legs could hold him for long.

"What must we do?" He was momentarily pulled from his despair and confusion, all of his attention focused on protecting his uncle's sword.

"Long ago, when the civilization of Atlantis fell…a piece broke off. This piece held all of the island's magic. This piece is called The Moving Island and it comes to the magic that calls for it. I bound this magic to two pendants long ago. I gave one of them to you when you graduated from your apprenticeship."

Talon touched the piece of metal that was rested against his collar bone.

Slowly, Morgan walked into the water and held her hand under her own pendent, allowing her magic to surround it. In moments an island pushed up out of the lake, a bridge forming from stones pushing up out of the water and leading to the river bank.

~~~~~****~~~~~

Talon gave a low whistle as he saw the beautiful castle. He had done as he was told and found a bolder of obsidian and carried it in his arms. He was surprised that the rock seemed to weigh nothing to him. He followed his aunt through the marble halls to the most amazing garden with the most exotic of flowers. He placed the stone in the center and moved over to the blue roses, taking in their amazing aroma.

"This place is beautiful."

Morgan gave the softest of nods as she uncovered Excalibur. She held the sword above her head before plunging it into the stone, causing veins of melted rock to form for just a moment before solidifying.

Talon walked over to his aunt and looked at the sword.

"So the next king will have to do as Arthur did."

Morgan nodded again.

"Yes. Only a true king can pull the sword from the stone. Such will insure a worthy king."

Morgan turned slowly, tears in her eyes as she looked upon her nephew.

"Please…find those of evil blood to feed upon." Morgan kissed her nephew's lips lightly before leaving the castle. She walked to the shore of the island and Talon watched as a boat came from the mist. He ran after her, fear gripping his un-beating heart.

"Morgan!" Morgan stepped upon the boat as Talon arrived at the lake. "Morgan…no…don't leave me. Please. Not like this. Not now."

Morgan smiled through the mist. "You will do well…it is your time to be on your own. We will meet again."

Talon fell to his knees and let his pain flow from his body in agonized screams.

_**Part 3**_

_**All Consuming Darkness**_

Talon gasped after he had finished releasing his pain. His mind was growing dark, as if something was trying to take hold of him.

… … … …

… … …

… …

…Talon looked down at his feet, seeing a body lying at his feet. He didn't know how he could tell, but he knew that a year had passed since he had been on The Moving Island. He looked around him confused, feeling the blackness that had been surrounding his brain lift away and make things clear. Talon fell to his knees and looked down at himself. His skin was sparkling like diamonds in the sunlight, and there was someone screaming a few feet away.

Talon figured that the woman had been the man's wife, and that she had seen him kill the man.

"Forgive me." Talon spoke in a language that he did not know that he knew. He found a wealth of knowledge that he did not have before he blacked out a year before. He took a deep unneeded breath before he began running again. He didn't know where he would stop, but he had many things that he needed to sort out.


	4. Capricorn: A Brand New Name

So I run and hide and tear myself up  
Start again with a brand new name  
And eyes that see into infinity

I will disappear  
I told you once and I'll say it again  
I want my message read clear  
I'll show you the way, the way I'm going

So I run and hide and tear myself up  
Start again with a brand new name  
And eyes that see into infinity

I was almost there  
Just a moment away from becoming unclear  
Ever get the feeling you're gone?  
I'll show you the way, the way I'm going

So I run and hide and tear myself up  
Start again with a brand new name  
And eyes that see into infinity (into infinity)

So I run, start again  
With a brand new name  
With a brand new name

So I run and hide and tear myself (so I run)  
Start again with a brand new name (start again)  
And eyes that see into infinity (with a brand new name)

I will disappear

_(Capricorn [Brand New Name] – 30 Seconds to Mars)_

**Chapter 4**

**Volturi Years**

_**Part 1**_

_**Marcus' Day**_

Italy. How Talon loved his Italian cuisine. Perhaps it was the wine mixed with the blood that did it.

Talon had let his magic wrap around him to protect his skin from the sun's effects, though he had found that powder applied to the skin would also work, but the scent of the powder annoyed him.

He sighed as he stepped into the walls of the city of Volterra. It seemed that a vampire had applied powder to himself and was being carried about. He quickly discovered that his name was Marcus and that he had 'driven out the vampires' from the city.

Sure he did? Whatever let these people sleep at night.

A hand rested on Talon's shoulder and he turned, seeing a vampire with longish black hair.

"However do you make your skin look so normal without the use of powder?"

Talon smirked. "Perhaps I am magic young one. I would appreciate it if you stopped trying to look into my mind. Invasion of privacy…such a nasty thing."

The man removed his hand quickly, shocked that he had been found out.

"I am Aro, and my brother here is Caius. The vampire being worshiped by the crowd is our brother Marcus."

Talon snorted. "I am Talon, and the three of you are quite dull for ones so young. Here I thought that finding younger vampires would bring about entertainment."

"H…how long have you been alive?"

Talon closed his eyes and let the sun warm his frozen skin. "I have been as I am for a very long time. Perhaps twice as long as you have…and as you call yourselves old…well…you can see why I call you young."

Aro laughed softly. "Come, we must know about the past that we missed."

~~~~~****~~~~~

Talon had spewed some falsities about being a farmer's son who had been seduced and turned by a vampire that he later killed in rage. He had revealed only one thing about himself, that thing being that he had been gifted with the ability to gain knowledge by a simple touch. He did not read the mind, simply pulled the academic knowledge and truths from it.

"You should join us Talon. We are starting a group of nobility to rule over the others of our kind and make sure that the follow the unwritten laws of our kind."

"Unwritten laws Aro? Really…what are these laws?"

"Well first you must never tell a human about our kind unless you are going to turn them or kill them. The last thing we need are more witch hunts." Talon held back a snort. "The second is to never turn a child. They are ruled by hunger and expose our secrets. Please Talon; join us as the Volturi's fourth leader."

Talon sighed. "Power brings forth greed and corruption. I will not take this position as a leader, and I will not become part of your guard either. However…I will allow the three of you to live for now…and allow you to…perform your little experiment. After all, it would be nice to stay in one location for a while, and how I love Italian food."

_**Part 2**_

_**Alec and Jane**_

Talon had left Volterra for a short time. He had been there for several years and he was craving new sights.

It was now that he stumbled upon two teens that were to be burned at the stake as witches. Talon smirked and made the fire cold as it licked upon their skins. He wrapped himself in his magic and removed the twins from the stake, creating false images of them burning away.

~~~~~****~~~~~

"How is she doing Alec?"

Alec looked up with tears in his eyes. Both had been heavily beaten before taken to the stake, but Jane had been injured much worse than her brother.

"She's dying. Please Talon. Heal her."

Talon closed his eyes and took Jane's head into his lap as she labored for breath through her punctured lung.

"I'm going to give you a choice Alec. You and your sister can become vampires…or I can let her die."

Alec flinched away at the word 'vampire'. He had known what Talon was when he had pulled them to safety.

"It will hurt Alec. The transformation takes three days and the venom burns like the fires of hell."

"Save her…please master…save her."

Talon pulled Alec to him and kissed the boy's forehead. So he was to be given children? He knew that it would bring happiness for a while…but eventually it would bring him pain. He could deal with the pain later if he had the happiness now.

Talon bent down his head and let the venom pool before be bit deep into Jane's neck. Jane screamed in agony, causing her brother to cry harder because he had been the one to choose this for her.

Talon pulled away slowly, Jane's blood dripping down his chin and his eyes black with bloodlust that he could not satisfy if he was to turn these children. He lunged at Alec a moment later, filling the boy with his venom and leaving the twins to write in pain upon the floor so that he could quench the bloodlust to keep from hurting them.

~~~~~****~~~~~

Alec and Jane lay in bed with Talon. They loved their master…their dark father. It had been many years since they had become a family. Alec and Jane were the only ones to know Talon's true identity, but Talon had wrapped his magic around their minds to keep any mind readers from seeing the truth.

The three looked up when they heard a commotion in another room. The pulled themselves up from their 'family time' and moved to the main chambers to see who had come to visit.

Talon held in a gasp when he saw the blonde vampire who was around his own age when he was turned. The blonde turned slowly and smiled.

"Hello. You must be Talon, Alec, and Jane. It is nice to meet the three of you. I am Carlisle Cullen."

_**Part 3**_

_**Lust, not Love**_

_**Or**_

_**Perhaps Friendship is Best**_

(SLASH WARNING)

Carlisle gasped as he was pushed up against the hard stone wall, Talon's lips attached to his neck as if trying to mark him. The energy between the two had been undeniable the first time they had met, but it had taken a month for them to get to this.

Carlisle had never been with anyone before, let alone a man, but Talon's hands had excited his flesh, causing a trail of fire to erupt where his fingers touched.

Talon ripped off Carlisle's shirt and threw him to the bed, covering the young vampire's body with his own.

Carlisle found something foreign taking over him as he ripped Talon's shirt and pants from his body in one swift movement, leaving Talon completely naked above him. Carlisle swallowed the venom pooling in his throat and closed his eyes as he felt himself growing much harder than he had been just an instant before.

Talon laughed softly and took Carlisle's hand, bringing it to his chest before leading it lower and finally touched the erection that Carlisle couldn't remove his eyes from.

"Are you a virgin Carlisle?"

Carlisle looked away; he would have been blushing if he had been human. Carlisle simply nodded before wrapping his fingers around Talon's cock and rubbing softly, bringing a shiver to the older vampire.

Talon pulled Carlisle into a deep kiss before removing the young vampire's pants. He removed Carlisle's hand from his member and used the fabric of their clothes to tie the vampire to the bed, infusing it with magic to keep him from being able to break his bonds.

"Just lie back and enjoy this then. Let me introduce you to the wonders of love making."

Talon slowly began kissing down Carlisle's chest until he reached one pale pink nipple. He licked the tiny nub lightly before sucking it into his mouth. Carlisle arched his hips with a small cry of desire, but Talon simply shifted so that Carlisle could not touch him.

Talon slowly removed the nipple from his mouth and blew on it, causing it to grow harder than it was before. He raked his nails over the nub before giving the other the same attention.

Carlisle began to breathe heavy; the sensations running through him were causing him to feel human again.

Talon slowly moved lower, kissing and nipping every inch of creamy white flesh. He smirked when he reached Carlisle's erect cock. He licked the head slowly, causing Carlisle's vision to blur. Slowly, Talon took the entire length into his mouth, sucking on the virgin organ until Carlisle was painfully near orgasm.

Carlisle cried out in displeasure when Talon pulled away, and watched in shock as Talon placed his legs over his shoulders.

"This may feel a bit odd, but trust me…it will feel amazing soon."

Carlisle looked confused for a moment before Talon's soft tongue licked at his entrance. Carlisle's face scrunched up a bit as the tongue penetrated him.

Talon began to lick inside of Carlisle, moving his tongue in and out of the young vampire, searching for something.

Carlisle threw his head back and gasped, his legs wrapping around Talon's back as the older vampire began licking at the tiny bundle of nerves. He was so close to release when Talon pulled away. The older vampire grabbed a bottle of scented oil and let it coat his hand before he slowly started rubbing his shaft.

Carlisle felt his legs open of their own accord as he watched the older vampire.

"Talon…please."

Talon laughed softly as he continued to stroke himself. "Please what Carlisle?"

Carlisle whimpered softly. "Please...I want you inside of me."

Talon smirked and spread Carlisle's legs wider before lining himself up with the other vampire's entrance. He slowly pushed inside of Carlisle, groaning at the virgin tightness around his shaft. Talon had only ever been bottom before, and the feeling of a tight ass around his cock was heavenly. The fact that he was corrupting this angel just made it all that much better. He looked down into Carlisle's amber eyes and smirked before slowly pulling out only to slam back in.

Carlisle's head fell to the side as the feeling of being filled with a cock took over his body. He tugged against his restraints, sighing in relief when Talon removed them. Talon dug his nails into Talon's back as the older vampire thrust inside of him as if searching for something.

Carlisle saw stars as Talon hit that amazing spot. Over and over Talon nudged that bundle of nerves.

Talon slowly sat up, bringing Carlisle with him. Talon moved so that he was sitting with his back against the headboard, Carlisle sitting upon his cock.

Talon slowly lifted and lowered the young vampire, further turned on when Carlisle started moving with him. Both knew that they were close, and both came together in a sweaty mass of joined flesh.

(END SLASH)

Carlisle panted as he held close to Talon, kissing the older vampire's lips lightly. Had he been human…he knew that he would have been unable to stay awake. As it was…he had his eyes closed, though it was from the tingling bliss that still ran through him.

The two knew that they were not in love. The lust had been undeniable, but it was not love.

Carlisle shivered softly as Talon shifted. The young vampire's eyes widened when he felt that Talon was ready for another round.

"Wanna go again?"

_**Part 4**_

_**Time to Move On**_

Carlisle smiled as he looked up at his lover. The two had spent several months pleasuring one another, but now it was Carlisle's time to leave and start his medical career. He wanted to help people. Talon kissed Carlisle's forehead and wished him a safe journey.

Several days after Carlisle left, Talon grew restless. Jane and Alec had joined the guard and were closer to Aro now…he felt unneeded here. He left only a note before he left, heading back to his old home to see what had become of Camelot.


	5. White Rabbit

One pill makes you larger  
And one pill makes you small  
And the ones that mother gives you  
Don't do anything at all  
Go ask Alice  
When she's ten feet tall  
And if you go chasing rabbits  
And you know you're going to fall  
Tell 'em a hookah smoking caterpillar  
Has given you the call  
Call Alice  
When she was just small  
When the men on the chessboard  
Get up and tell you where to go  
And you've just had some kind of mushroom  
And your mind is moving low  
Go ask Alice  
I think she'll know  
When logic and proportion  
Have fallen sloppy dead  
And the White Knight is talking backwards  
And the Red Queen's "off with her head!"  
Remember what the dormouse said:  
"Feed your head, Feed your head, Feed your head"

_(White Rabbit – Jefferson Airplane [Collide Version])_

**Chapter 5**

_**Hogwarts**_

"What the bloody fuck happened here?"

Talon looked around the area that had once been Camelot and the forest where he had once lived. Now he had this little twerp of a kid telling him that this was Hogwarts and that he shouldn't go into the forest because it was forbidden because all sorts of nasty creatures lived in there.

Of course nasty creatures lived in there; they were the descendents of the beings that Talon had protected while he was human. He turned to the kid and bore his teeth.

"Well here is a little something for you to know kid. I'm one of those nasty things!"

The child ran off, crying into the castle.

Talon was by the lake that he had once been nearly drowned in as a child, letting the cool waters lap against his bare feet. He turned slowly when he felt the presence of four adults. He turned to see four wands pointed at him, though one lowered for a fraction of a moment.

"Let me guess, you are the ones that fowled the name of Camelot by turning it into a school."

The one dressed in red and gold snorted. "Rowena chose this place." 'Rowena', snorted before putting her wand away and stepping forward.

"Hello young man, I am Rowena Ravenclaw. My friends here are Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, and Salazar Slytherin."

"Great, I come home after centuries away and find Camelot has become a school filled with alliteration." Rowena gave a silent chuckle at his comment.

"I can assure you that you would have liked this place when you were learning magic."

Talon raised an eyebrow. "The kid told me this is a school for wizards. I am a sorcerer."

Salazar Slytherin's eyes widened.

"Were you once the Sorcerer of the Forest?"

Talon gave a single nod. Salazar moved over to him and took his hands.

"I must thank you. I am descended from one of your clients. She was a witch but she was terrible because she had never learned anything. You gave her a potion to conceive a child and she made you a stew."

Talon gave a soft nod. "I remember her. She was my first true customer."

Salazar looked as if he had just met Merlin himself.

~~~~~****~~~~~

"So you speak to snakes. Nothing else? How sad. In my day…people of your power level were able to talk to all animals. It must be something in the blood."

Salazar's eyes widened.

"So…because there are those who have blood that is not pure enough…we can no longer talk to all animals?"

Talon actually meant that as time passed that people forgot to teach their children the fundamentals about how magic connected all things, causing their blood to become closed off from the rest of nature. But he doubted that Salazar would understand that. Besides…Salazar was the kind of man that believed whatever he wanted to believe and would not be corrected.

"Sure…whatever"

~~~~~****~~~~~

Talon pulled 'Rowena Ravenclaw' into an alcove and growled.

"What are you playing at Aunt Morgan?"

'Rowena' laughed softly. "I wanted another apprentice, but I decided that it would be easier to teach a mass of students. After all…graduating at thirteen…you would have been a very tough act to follow nephew."

"But why here? Why on Camelot's ruins? Why have you converted Arthur's castle to this?"

Morgan smiled softly. "It is what Merlin would have wanted."

~~~~~****~~~~~

Perhaps one hundred years was enough time to stick around Hogwarts. Talon never did like sticking in one place long, but there were the few places that he could stay for long enough as to not be found out, and as wizards and witches knew of vampires…he was safe within the school. Talon had even taught History of Magic for his time within the walls, but now he was bored and on the move again.


	6. Misery Loves Company

Listen close as we wait for a sound to go

It's true  
We are, we are destined to fail  
It's true  
We are, we are destined to fail

There is a problem here with our society  
The absence of my tears is my sobriety  
I have a growing fear and you're not helping me  
Am I the only one who realizes it's true?

Beat but I'm not broken  
Guide me through with your hand  
Lead with your words spoken  
Show me how to listen

You're prosecuting me, showing hypocrisy  
I have a remedy for your insecurity  
It's all the same, sadly, nobody works for free  
Am I the only one who realizes it's true?

Beat but I'm not broken  
Guide me through with your hand  
Lead with your words spoken  
Show me how to listen

Let your light shine through me  
Take this hate I can't release  
Help me make the blood see  
Misery loves its company

When I dream, I see dawn turn into dusk, into dusk

Beat but I'm not broken  
Guide me through with your hand  
Lead with your words spoken  
Show me how to listen

Let your light shine through me  
Take this hate I can't release  
Help me make the blood see  
Misery loves its company

It's true  
We are, we are destined to fail  
It's true  
We are, we are destined to fail

_(Misery Loves its Company – The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)_

**Chapter 6**

_**Part 1**_

_**Yakuza is the best of Japanese Cuisine**_

Corruption. Talon was tired of it. Why did the business men of Japan have to worry about a group like the Yakuza? Well…there was one good thing about the Yakuza, they tasted marvelous!

It was on one night of Yakuza feasting that Talon met Ryuu. The man had been left near death. He had killed Ryuu's attackers and taken the man with him to his home outside of Tokyo. He had turned Ryuu, and Ryuu was glad for it.

~~~~~****~~~~~

"Smoking gives you cancer you know."

Ryuu laughed and turned to his sire. "But I am already dead. I can smoke as much as I want, drive as fast as I want, do whatever I want and I will not die from it."

Talon sighed. "That is false. If you are in danger of revealing our secrets…then the Volturi will come and kill you. Your older brother and sister will more than likely be sent to torture you into submission first."

"Brother and sister? I am an only child."

"Perhaps your human parents only had you, but you are not the first I have sired."

Talon stole the cigarette from Ryuu and took in a deep drag.

"Alec and Jane were being burned at the stake. They were just teens at the time. I turned Jane to save her life, and Alec to make sure she always had her brother. Jane can cause the illusion of pain in someone…and Alec can take away all of your senses. I would rather be tortured by Jane than Alec."

Talon laughed softly. "I believe Alec's power may have been my fault though. He watched the agony his sister was in while she was turning, and wanted nothing more than to take that pain away. Perhaps that led to his ability. And perhaps wishing to cause the same pain on others that she had suffered is what gave Jane hers." Talon took one last drag on the cigarette before handing it back to Ryuu.

"Will I ever meet them?"

Talon closed his eyes. "In about ten minutes. They are here in Tokyo. They will be here soon. I believe they have something to ask me."

True to his word, Jane and Alec entered the apartment ten minutes later. The two of them hugged Talon before handing him a letter from Aro.

Talon read the letter slowly and sighed.

"I am sorry Ryuu. I will have to leave. It would seem that I have a mission that needs taking care off. I will come back when I have finished."

Ryuu frowned. "How long will that take?"

Talon shrugged slowly. "Not sure."

If only he had known that the mission would last for the rest of his life…and that Jane and Alec would lose their lives in the process. Perhaps if he had known he would not have taken the mission…but he was happier for it.

**END**

**Author's Note: **Ryuu will make another appearance in Harry Potter and the Knights of the Round Table.


End file.
